Loving Lyndy
by BCteacher
Summary: My take on what happened between seasons 10 and 11 and what happens in between episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Loving Lyndy

Authors note: this story will be my imaginings of what happens between seasons 10 and 11 as well as between episodes.

Chapter 1

Amy sat on the edge of the bed watching as Ty gently scooped their baby girl out of the cradle at the foot of the bed and carried her to the changing table. "Do you want help Hun?"

Ty smiled at his wife, "you rest Amy, I'll bring her to you when she's all cleaned up."

Amy replied, "are you sure I want to help."

Ty laughed, "there will be thousands more diapers. You did the first two already I can do this one. Plus, you need to rest two."

"Ty, I'm fine. You've hardly let me move since she was born," Amy replied.

Ty could see that beyond her smile and bright tone that she was exhausted. He wanted her to rest, "how are you feeling?"

Amy laughed, "like I've been trampled by a horse. I'm pretty tired."

Ty spoke softly to the baby, "daddy's got you little nugget. I'm going to change your diaper and get you all cleaned up. They you can go cuddle with mommy." As Ty laid the baby on the changing table he realized that he had never changed a diaper before and didn't know what to do, "umm Ames can you show me what to do?"

Amy pushed herself up off the edge of the bed and walked to the changing table, "so I think that we un do these snaps, then we can take her jammies off to change her diaper."

Amy gently undressed the baby until she was laying in just her diaper on the changing table. she undid the tape holding the diaper closed and pulled the front down. She looked at Ty, "now you take the wipes, clean her off, slide the dirty one out and the clean one on. I'll get her dressed again."

Ty finished changing the baby and Amy scooped her up and carried her to the rocking chair, the baby was still crying. "Aare you hungry sweetheart," Amy asked the baby.

Amy looked at Ty, "can you hold her for a second I need to figure this out."

Ty replied, "of course I can. So you need anything?" He gently took the baby from Amy and held her against his shoulder.

When Amy was ready he passed the baby back and Amy gently fed the baby. The little girl soon fell asleep in her mom's arms. Amy sat rocking the little girl slowly as she slept.

"Amy why don't you put her to bed then come to bed yourself," Ty suggested.

"I don't want to put her down yet. I can't believe she's actually here," Amy whispered.

"She is beautiful just like you," Ty said, "thank you Amy."

"I just love her. I can't believe that after waiting so long she's finally here. I never want to let her go," Amy whispered.

"I never want to let either of you go," replied Ty. He kissed the top of the baby's head and gently turned Amy's head to kiss her lips. "You need to sleep; you have to be exhausted."

"I'm tired but I don't want to put her down," Amy said.

"Let's put her to bed and she'll be here when you wake up. I have a feeling shell wake us up soon anyway," Ty said.

"Ty can you move the cradle close to my side of the bed. I want to be able to see and touch her," Amy said.

"I can do that. But you really need to sleep. I don't think she's going to go easy on us," ty said.

"No she won't, if the way she kicked all night is any indication she's going to be wide awake most of the night," Amy said.

"She looks pretty sleepy now," Ty murmured.

"I think she's asleep," Amy said.

Ty carried the cradle to Amy's side of the bed and then took the sleeping baby from her so that she could stand up. Together they laid her gently in the cradle and then went to sleep themselves.

The next morning Lou tiptoed up the loft stairs. She saw Ty sitting on the couch holding the baby gently against his shoulder. Lou whispered, "Ty where's Amy?"

Ty replied, "she's just taking a shower, she said she needed one."

"I understand that feeling," said Lou. She then held up the basket she was carrying, "I brought you guys some breakfast. I thought you guys would be hungry and wouldn't feel like cooking."

"Thanks Lou," Amy said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Amy how are you feeling," asked Lou.

"I'm tired and I feel like I've been run over by a horse but I think I'm good," Amy replied.

"Being sore is normal Amy and so is being tired. How did she sleep last night," Lou asked?

"She slept about two hours or so between feedings. She seems to be a hungry thing," Amy replied.

Lou replied, "that's good."

"How do I know if she's getting enough to eat," asked Amy.

"As look as she's nursing often and you have to change her diapers she should be good. She'll eat when she's hungry and stop when she's full," Lou said.

"What's for breakfast Lou," Amy asked.

"I brought you guys some eggs and bacon as well as muffins and some scones to snack on," Lou said, "now go sit down and I'll hold the little angle so you can both eat."

Lou set the plates on the coffee table and took the sleeping baby from Ty.

Ty said, "thanks Lou for taking care of us and for taking care of Amy while I was away."

Lou smiled, "you guys are family and I'm always here to help. So have you decided what you're going to name this little one?"

"Not yet Lou. We haven't had a chance to decide yet," Ty said.

"I know your using mom's name as her middle name but what are you thinking for a first name," asked Lou.

"Lou we will tell you when we've decided," laughed Amy, "be patient."

"Okay, if you three are good I'm going to go back to the house and do some laundry. I'll grab your basket of dirty laundry on my way out," Lou said.

"Thanks Lou," Ty said. He picked up both his plate and Amy's and carried it to them to the sink to be washed.

Lou passed Amy the baby and Amy curled up with her on the couch. Before she disappeared down the stairs Lou took the big basket of laundry from beside the bathroom door.

Ty washed the dishes from breakfast and set them in Lou's basket. He made himself a cup of coffee and Amy a cup of the tea Lou had put in the basket. He set the cups down on the coffee table.

Amy smiled, "thanks Hun." With her free hand she grabbed the mug by the handle and took a sip, "what type of tea is that?"

"The one Lou sent for you. I take it you don't like it," ty said.

"I think it's worse than the raspberry lemon no caffeine stuff," Amy said, "when can I have real tea again?"

"Soon, we have to check on that," Ty said, "by the way when was the last time the little nugget ate?"

"She ate when she woke up this morning," Amy said.

"That was around 7 so she should wake up soon," ty said.

"I guess so," Amy replied.

"We should start tracking her sleep patterns," Ty suggested.

"Ty she hasn't even been here 24 hours yet, let's just enjoy the newness and her before we worry about a sleep pattern," Amy said.

"I just want to do this right and get her on a good schedule Amy," Ty said.

"I do two but are we really going to use that app," Amy asked.

"I think we should to get her on a good pattern," Ty said.

"I want to enjoy her as a newborn, she's only going to be this tiny once," Amy said.

"I guess Amy," Ty said.

"Right now she just needs us to hold her and talk to her and love her," Amy said.

"She does," Ty agreed

just then the baby began to fuss in Amy's arms, "Shhh sweetheart, you're okay, mommy's here." Even though it hadn't been a day yet Amy seemed to know what to do to calm her daughter. She passed her to Ty while she undid her top and then nursed the baby.

When the baby stopped feeding she was quiet and alert. Ty looked into the baby's face, "look Amy her eyes are the same blue as yours."

"I think she has your nose," Amy said looking at the little girls face.

Amy and ty sat on the couch holding the baby and just looking at her not able to believe that she was theirs when Amy spoke, "we love you little Lyndy Love Bug."

"What did you just call her," asked Ty.

"Lyndy Love Bug, it just came out," Amy said.

"I like it, your mom and grandma's names," Ty replied smiling from ear to ear, "well Lyndy Marion Borden. I'm so glad your finally here."

"Lyndy Marion, it does sound right," Amy said.

"If we have her name could we do her naming ceremony next weekend," Ty asked.

"We could, I'm so glad we have her name," Amy said.

Then Lyndy started to cry. Amy picked her up and held her against her shoulder, she walked around the loft bouncing her gently and singing softly.

Amy paused at the floor to ceiling window and looked out over the fall landscape. Ty came to stand beside them and he wrapped his arms around his girls. Amy leaned into Ty's body and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of Amy's hair softly then rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you little Lyndy and I love you two Amy," Ty whispered.

"I love you Ty and I love you two Lyndy Love Bug," Amy whispered. Kissing the top of Lyndy's head then turning her head to kiss Ty. She let her head rest on Ty's shoulder again as they watched Georgie ride Phoenix across the yard.

Georgie saw them and waved her hat in their direction, the family of three waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** I am making the assumption that Caleb and Cass would have had their wedding on a Saturday. I am also assuming that from the weather it is late September or early October, I also made this guess counting forward from season 9 episode 18, which we knew to be New Year's Eve. So I counted forward from January to get a due date for Amy of late September.

Monday morning Jack stepped into his boots pulled on his coat and put on his hat. He slipped through the mudroom door and walked towards the barn. He paused long enough to pet Buddy and Spartan before walking up the stairs.

"Amy, Ty, little Miss," Jack called softly as he went up the stairs.

"Shhh Jack, come on up," Ty replied, "the baby is sleeping."

"Hi grandpa," Amy whispered from her spot on the couch.

"Hey sweet heart, how are you feeling," asked jack.

"The same as yesterday," Amy smiled. She looked down at the baby in her arms then back to jack, "grandpa we want to talk to you about her name."

"Amy you know we don't say anything about the baby's name until the naming ceremony," Jack said.

"We know Jack," replied Ty.

"But this is a bit different and we want to make sure you're okay with it first," Amy said.

"Well what are you thinking of calling her," asked Jack.

"Well last night we were all sitting on the couch and Amy called her 'Lyndy Love Bug' and the name just seems to fit her perfectly," Ty explained.

"I don't know where it came from Grandpa, I've been thinking about mom and grandma a lot lately and it came out," Amy said.

Jack smiled," it makes sense that you've been thinking about your mom and grandma a lot. I know you wish they could be here to see little Lyndy. If you're going to ask me if I mind you using your grandma's name. it's up to you. It makes me happy to know that Lyndy and Marion's memories aren't going to die."

Amy gave Jack a one armed hug, "thank your grandpa."

Ty shook Jack's hand, "thank you Jack."

Jack reached towards the baby, "may I?"

"Of course Grandpa," Amy said.

Jack softly scooped little Lyndy from Amy's arms, "hello there little Lyndy, I'm your Great Grandpa Jack but you can call me GG like your cousin Katie does."

Jack held the baby to his shoulder and bounced her gently as he walked through the loft, "Amy, Ty you two can eat or have a shower I have the little one."

"Jack were good, we have her," Ty said.

"Ty, I've held a few babies in my day. Have either of you eaten or showered today," Jack replied.

"I've eaten but haven't showered yet," replied Amy.

"I've showered but haven't eaten," said Ty.

"So each of you are going to do what you need to do, then you are going to come to the house at 5 for dinner tonight," Jack said.

"Thanks grandpa," replied Amy giving Jack a hug and walking towards the bathroom.

Ty walked to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich keeping his eye on Jack and Lyndy the whole time. Ty spoke to Jack, "Lyndy should go down for her nap soon, she's been up almost an hour."

"Ty relax a newborn will sleep when it's ready. Let her enjoy her time with her GG. It's the first time I've gotten to spend any time with her," Jack replied. He had moved to the rocking chair he and Lisa had built and sat down.

Ty ate his sandwich. Amy came out of the washroom in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top with a hoodie unzipped over top. She heard Jack singing to Lyndy and joined his song.

As Amy and Jack sang Lyndy snuggled into Jacks arms the little girl's body relaxed. Amy smiled, "I wonder if she'll have grandmas love for music and her voice?"

"I don't know Amy she'll have her own things; you have a pretty good voice yourself. Just sing to her and let her hear the music, your grandma's music would be a good place to start. Play her the songs she wrote for your mom," Jack said.

Amy replied, "grandma would love knowing that the songs she wrote for mom will be sung to her granddaughter."

"She would," agreed Jack.

Lyndy then began to cry. Amy took her, "I think she's hungry grandpa, I'm going to go feed her. We'll see you for dinner tonight. And can we do the naming ceremony on Saturday?"

"We can and I'll see you later. I'll tell your dad and sister," Jack said, "now go feed that baby." Jack hugged Amy and Lyndy and said, "I love both of you girls."

Amy fed Lyndy and she settled back down. Ty took Lyndy from Amy and sat down on the couch holding the baby. He spoke to her softly and she dozed off in his arms.

Back in the house…

Georgie was sitting at the table working on some math homework, she was home for the day because her teachers were at a workshop. "Hey Jack how are Amy and the baby?"

Jack smiled, "they have a name picked out and the three of them are good. Amy is more relaxed then Ty."

Tim walked into the kitchen at that moment, "Ty should be worried he left Amy alone for most of her pregnancy and missed all the prenatal classes."

"He's just trying to do everything right. He wants to make sure he does it perfectly," Jack said.

"Jack you said they have a name. what are they going to call her," asked Georgie?

"They will tell us on Saturday at the naming ceremony," Jack replied.

Lou walked into the kitchen, "Amy just texted me. They've decided on a name and want to have the naming on Saturday."

"Saturday it is," Jack replied.

In the loft…

Amy looked at Ty, "have you called your mom?"

"I have and sent her a couple pictures of Lyndy. I won't tell her Lyndy's name until Saturday," Ty replied.

"Is she excited," asked Amy.

"She hasn't said much Amy," Ty said.

"I saw my dad's truck pull in he'll probably come see us soon," Amy said.

Tim then came up the stairs, "Amy, Ty where's the baby?"

Amy replied, "she's asleep dad. We just put her down she'll be out for a while."

"I really don't want to wake her up Tim," said Ty.

"A quick peek won't hurt her," replied Tim.

"Dad don't wake her up," Amy said firmly.

"I won't," Tim said. He leaned over the cradle and stroked the baby's cheek. She stirred at the touch and began to cry.

"Tim, you woke her up," Ty said.

Amy picked up the baby and began to slowly move her from side to side. The gentle movement soon lulled the baby back to sleep. Amy then passed the sleeping baby to Tim who held her softly for a moment before placing her in the cradle.

"I just came up to say hi, I told your grandpa I would help him and Georgie in the barn," Tim said, "when do I get to hear her name?"

"At the naming ceremony on Saturday dad," Amy replied.

"Do I get a hint," asked Tim.

"Nope," Replied ty with a smile.

Tim went down stairs and Amy moved to sit on the edge of her and Ty's bed. She gently rocked the cradle and smiled at the sleeping baby inside. Ty sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. They watched the sleeping baby in the cradle, Amy let her head rest on Ty's shoulder and he rested his cheek on her hair. For the moment everything was perfect in their little loft. They could hear the soft stamps and snorts of the horses below. Lyndy stirred and Ty lifted her out of the cradle. He scooted back on the bed so his head was resting on a pillow, he laid the baby gently on his chest. Amy lay beside Ty and Lyndy and draped one leg over Ty's and gently rubbed her hand along Lyndy's back. In this position the little family drifted off into a calm and comfortable nap.

Ty's eyes fluttered open and he let out a contented sigh, the two most important people in his world were right where he wanted them, in his arms. He softly kissed the top of Lyndy's head and then shifted slightly to kiss Amy's cheek. This woke her up and she lifted her chin to meet his kiss.

"I love you," Amy whispered.

"I love you two," Ty whispered back kissing Amy one more time.

She curled closer into his side with one hand still on Lyndy's back and they fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning Amy walked into the barn with Lyndy, she decided that it was time for her to introduce the baby to Spartan. Amy called softly to Spartan as she approached his stall door, "hey Spartan, did you miss me?"

The horse snorted in response as he stuck his head over the stall door. He reached out to nuzzle Amy as she stroked his soft nose and neck.

Amy spoke to her horse again, "Spartan I want you to meet my daughter, this is Lyndy."

Ty laughed from the stairs, "isn't it a bit soon to introduce her to Spartan Amy?"

"Lyndy and I were going for a walk so I thought we'd come down and see the horses, it's too rainy to take her outside but I didn't want to just sit in the loft. My legs needed the stretch and I missed the horse," Amy explained.

Ty paused, "but you really needed to introduce our week old baby to a horse."

Amy laughed, "Spartan only sniffed at her. I want her to grow up like I did really comfortable with horses."

"She's a week old Amy really," Ty said looking skeptical.

"Yes Ty," Amy said, "I talked to grandpa and she said I was in the barn with mom from the time I was a couple days old."

Ty sighed, "Amy it's not safe to have a baby this young around a horse."

Amy replied, "Ty Lyndy is safe in my arms and Spartan is in his stall with the door closed."

Ty walked over, "I guess if we want her to be a cowgirl she needs to be around horses. But do you really need to do it today."

"I missed the horses so I thought we would come and say hi," Amy said.

Ty smiled at that, "I knew we couldn't keep you away from the barn long."

Ty came over and stroked Spartan's nose then heard Harley snort behind him. Ty turned and patted Harley on the nose, "once Amy is able to ride again, you and I will go with her and Spartan."

Lyndy began to whimper in Amy's arms, "that sounds like a daddy cry."

"Another dirty diaper," asked ty.

"I think so, she ate not too long ago," Amy said.

"How long ago did she eat," ty asked.

Amy thought for a second, "about half an hour, I don't know."

Ty groaned, "Amy you need to write it down or put it in the app."

"I forgot ty, I was focused on feeding our daughter then taking her for a walk," Amy sighed.

"Amy next time you need to write it down," ty said, "that way we can make sure she's getting enough."

"I think she's getting enough Ty she's feeding ever three hours," Amy said.

"It's almost 5 we said we go to the house for dinner at 5:30 do you want to go up and get ready," Ty asked.

"I should probably change, I just don't want to put jeans on, I've gotten really comfortable the last few days in yoga pants and leggings," Amy said.

"I'm sure jack and Lou won't worry about what you wear but we are naming our daughter tonight," Ty said.

"Jeans it is, I just don't know if I have any that fit right now," Amy said.

Ty took Lyndy from Amy's arms, "I have her why don't you go get ready. You have a blue dress in our closet that looks beautiful on you why don't you wear that."

"I forgot about that dress, but I haven't worn it since before Lyndy I don't think it will fit right," Amy said.

"Ames go try it on I think will look beautiful," replied Ty.

Amy walked up the stairs to the loft with Ty and Lyndy on her heels. She leaned over and kissed Lyndy, "mommy is going to go have a shower I will see you in a few minutes. Have fun with daddy."

Amy came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked to the closet she took a pair of dark jeans out of the closet and a new pink blouse. She walked back to the bathroom and got dressed. Amy quickly dried her hair before leaving it down in loose waves. She applied a little bit of mascara and joined Ty and Lyndy in the loft.

"You look beautiful," Ty said watching Amy walk towards him.

"I got my good jeans done up," Amy smiled.

"I see that, you are beautiful," Ty said.

"We should get going," Amy said, she reached out to take Lyndy from Ty's arms.

"I've got her Amy," ty said.

"Are you sure ty," Amy asked.

Ty stood up with the baby in his arms and moved towards the top of the stairs. He passed Lyndy to Amy so he could put his boots on.

Amy cradled Lyndy gently in her arms and walked down the stairs. As they reached the door of the barn Amy pulled the blanket tighter around the baby.

Ty slid open the barn door and watched as Amy and the baby walked through it before closing the door behind them. He caught up in a few quick steps and crossed the barn yard with his wife and daughter.

Georgie swung open the door to the mud room of the ranch house, "hi baby, how are you," she cooed to her baby cousin.

Ty laughed, "she's good Georgie."

"Aunty Amy, Uncle Ty can I please hold the baby," Katie pleaded.

Amy smiled at her young niece, "when you are sitting down and still you can hold her Katie."

Katie ran into the family room and jumped up on the couch, "I'm ready," she called.

"Katie, slow down let Amy and ty come in," Lou said, she reached out and took the baby from Amy's arms so Amy could take her jacket and boots off.

Lisa peeked over Lou's shoulder at the baby, "she gets more beautiful every day. I think she looks like you Amy."

"She has Ty's mouth and nose," Amy said.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour and your dad should be here any minute," Lisa said.

"Can we hear her name before dinner," asked Georgie.

"We can name her as soon as Tim is here," Jack said.

Amy took the baby back from Lou and walked into the family room. she gently sat down on the couch beside Katie. Katie reached out and gently held her little cousin's hand. Ty sat down on the other side of Amy, he wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Now can I hold the baby Aunty Amy," asked Katie.

"You can Katie, but wait for uncle Ty to pass her to you," Amy said.

Ty stood then took the baby from Amy's arms, Katie held her arms up ready to take the baby. "Here you go Katie, watch her head, she can't hold it up on her own yet," said Ty.

Katie smiled at her baby cousin, "when can she play with me?"

"Not for a few months' yet Katie," Amy said.

The Lyndy began crying, Amy looked at her baby, "Katie I think she's hungry."

"Can I give her a bottle Amy," asked Georgie.

"You can soon but she hasn't had a bottle yet," Ty said.

"But babies eat from bottles," Katie said.

"Not all babies do Katie, some babies drink milk from their moms," Amy explained. She took Lyndy from Katie's arms, "Lou can I take her into your room to feed her?"

"Of course Amy," Lou replied.

Amy cradled Lyndy against her shoulder as she walked down the hall into Lou's room.

"Where's Amy and the baby," Tim asked as he came into the family room.

"Amy is just feeding the baby in Lou's room," Ty explained.

"Hi dad," Amy said coming around the corner.

"Hello honey, how's my tiny cow girl," Tim asked.

"She's good dad, really good," Amy replied.

"So do we have a name for this little one," Tim asked.

"Soon Tim," Ty said.

"Amy, Ty, are you ready," asked Jack.

"We are," Amy and Ty said together.

Jack stood by the fireplace and Ty and Amy joined him with the baby.

Jack began to speak "many years ago my great grandfather built this very fireplace not long before my grandfather was born. That winter was the worst one any one around here had ever seen. Now in those days' babies were christened right away, but there was a blizzard raging and no one could get out to the church. So my great grandfather took his first born son to the fire place and pressed his hands on this stone and gave him his name. Now, every baby that is born into this family and now all of the men and women who have married into it have been given stones. This fireplace is our family tree and it tells our story. Tonight we give our newest family member her stone and get to hear her name. Amy, Ty are you ready to share what you've decided to call our precious baby girl?"

"We've decided to name her after both mom and grandma," Amy said.

"Her name is Lyndy Marion Borden," Ty said.

Lou's eyes filled with tears as she smiled, "that's a big name to live up to, mom and grandma."

"I think our Lyndy love bug suits her name," Amy said.

"So do I," jack said.

Lisa joined them at the fireplace and took Lyndy from Amy's arms, "Lyndy Marion Borden, may you grow up to be wise, gentle, kind and strong and always know how loved you are. "Lisa turned to the fireplace, "Lyndy Marion Borden this is your stone," with that Lisa placed the baby's hand on her stone, "right above your mommy and daddy's."

Tim came and held Lyndy, "hello sweetheart, I'm your grandpa Tim. Amy I think shes even tinyer then you were when you were an a newborn."

"She's pretty tiny but the doctor says she's perfectly healthy," Amy said, "she's almost 7 pounds."

"That's pretty small Amy but you're petite and so was mom so it makes sense," said Lou.

Georgie came over and held Lyndy's hand, "hi little Lyndy." Georgie leaned in and gave Lyndy a kiss on the forehead.

"Dinner's ready," called Lou.

Amy sat at her place and ty gently placed Lyndy in her arms before sitting down in his seat beside them.

To be continued…


End file.
